Reflections
by Preussenlied
Summary: Gajeel and Juvia reflect on who they were, and who they have become.


**I've been in a very Gajeel / Juvia brotp mood lately, and this idea just wouldn't leave my mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gajeel wasn't sure why, but as he went out for a walk that afternoon, he ended up in Oak Town, not even realizing that he had been walking for so long until he was halfway up the large hill in the center. He could see the remainder of the rundown building where he had reported to every single day all those years ago - a place that brought back memories of a man he often wished he could forget.

He had reached the top at last, and he wasn't sure why he wasn't just turning around and leaving, but as he tried to make himself do just that, he picked up a scent that, for some reason, he hadn't noticed before. His nose brought his attention to a large tree that had taken up residence among the rubble, where, underneath, sat… blue.

The dragon slayer blinked a couple of times before his eyes focused further and he caught sight the long, blue hair, pale skin, and blue sundress of a woman sitting on the ground with her back against the trunk of the tree. Her eyes were closed, and he took a few steps closer.

"Juvia?" She visibly jumped, having not heard anyone approaching.

"Oh, Gajeel, hey," she said with a soft smile when her eyes settled on him. He continued going closer until he was only a few feet from where she sat.

"What are you doing here?" She turned her head forward again and looked off into the distance.

"Juvia isn't sure. Why is Gajeel here?" The man answered with a shrug that she saw from the corner of her eye. He then moved and sat against the tree as well, looking at the town below.

"I didn't know the town was abandoned," Gajeel said. Did that happen with the fall of Phantom Lord? Even so, he hadn't heard about it, but as he looked down into the empty streets completely void of life, he knew the two of them were probably the only ones in the entire town.

"Juvia didn't know, either. It makes me wonder…"

"Yeah? About what?"

"Juvia just wonders about the impact Phantom Lord had on Oak Town. Did the people feel protected under us? We were strong, but we weren't exactly the nicest guild."

"I'm sure it was safe enough, or they would have tried to get rid of us." Juvia let out a soft laugh.

"Do you really think anyone other than Fairy Tail themselves would have challenged Phantom Lord? Perhaps they remained simply out of fear." Her voice had grown softer and he turned his head to see her looking down at her hands.

"Hey, that doesn't matter now. We're Fairy Tail members, now. We've changed."

"We have, but that doesn't mean the memories are gone. The people who used to live here… where are they now? Are they left to wonder if their current town's guild will turn cruel and hateful?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure a lot of them moved to Magnolia, anyway. After all, it's not too far from here. Everyone knows Fairy Tail would never do that - hey, what's so funny?"

"Juvia just finds it amusing that Gajeel is dismissing all of Juvia's thoughts with words that defend Fairy Tail. Gajeel really has changed." The dragon slayer was silent for a moment.

"I didn't really care for the place when I first joined. I was humiliated at the thought of joining and didn't know why I followed the old man's words. I walked in and saw all the faces of the people who charged us after my attack on…" He cleared his throat. "And everyone was so kind to me afterwards and so willing to put it all in the past. They could have at least tried to isolate themselves from me, but instead they pushed to try to get to know me. I hated it, but now… I hate who I was."

"Juvia isn't too fond of who she was, either."

"Do you ever wish you could go back and change it all, and _not_ be that person?" Juvia blinked, surprised at his question. She looked at him, but he was looking ahead, and he didn't see her soft smile.

"You seem very unlike yourself right now, Gajeel. These types of thoughts aren't something I'm used to have coming from you." Gajeel said nothing, and Juvia looked forward again, her smile now gone. "But to answer your question… No. Juvia doesn't want to change the past."

"What?" She saw him look at her with furrowed brows.

"It is true that Juvia is not proud of who she had been prior to joining Fairy Tail, but if she were not who she was, she would not be where she is today or have had any of the adventures has been on. I would not have the friends that I have now."

"You wouldn't have met the stripper," Gajeel grunted, and Juvia smiled, looking down at the ring around her finger, then looked over to him.

"And you wouldn't have met Levy." Gajeel's expression darkened.

"I wouldn't have _hurt_ Levy."

"Hey, don't do that," Juvia said quickly. "Levy has long since forgiven you."

"But I'll never forgive myself."

"We all make mistakes, Gajeel. Juvia has hurt many people, whether they were one of our friends, or someone I met in my life. Phantom Lord was a bad time for us, but we have changed, and you have more than redeemed yourself time and time again. Our days as the Rain Woman and Black Steel are long gone. Juvia hates when you beat yourself up over it."

"I can't just forget it happened, woman. I -"

"Juvia isn't asking for you to forget. I don't want you to. We grow from our past; we learn from our mistakes. If we weren't deserving of a happy ending, then we wouldn't have gotten one. But now I'm married, and you, Gajeel, have your twins. You have two beautiful children and an amazing girlfriend." Gajeel still didn't look at her, but she could see in his eyes that he was understanding what she was saying. She smiled.

"By the way… When is Gajeel going to make that girlfriend his wife?" If she didn't know Gajeel as well as she did, she'd have been surprised at the smile that tugged at his lips. Instead, it warmed her heart.

"Actually, I made her my fiancée this morning. She's out with Lucy and the kids right now." Juvia gasped, hands going to her mouth.

"Oh, Gajeel, that is wonderful news! Juvia is so happy for you!" Gajeel looked to her and saw tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't go cryin' on me, all right? I don't need the sappy shit." Of course, Juvia saw right through his tough-guy exterior he was suddenly putting back up, and he knew it. "And what about you? As much as I don't care for that husband of yours, I'm ready for that uncle title now."

Juvia laughed softly. Gajeel had certainly changed for the better, but he was still stubborn with admitting he doesn't _dislike_ some certain Fairy Tail mages. She then looked down and placed a hand over her belly with a light smile.

"Well… You may be getting that title sooner than you think. Gray and Juvia learned about two weeks ago that I was with child." She felt Gajeel's amused eyes on her.

"No shit? Can't say I'm not surprised, though. You smelled a little different - almost like how Levy did when she got pregnant. Congrats, raindrop." He ruffled her hair and she laughed softly, thanking him. The two sat in silence for a while longer before they noticed the sun was getting closer to the horizon. Gajeel stood and helped Juvia to her feet as well.

"So how did you get here?" Gajeel asked as the two made their way down the hill.

"Juvia walked."

"Wait, you walked all the way here? You're pregnant! And what the hell are ya laughin' for?"

"Juvia's sorry, but…" she looked to him with warm eyes and a soft smile, "fatherhood really suits you, Gajeel. I always knew you'd be the protective type."

The dragon slayer responded with a grunted ' _che'_ and crossed his arms again. But it was true. He had changed on his own, through Levy, as well as through the two kids that were learning how to run around the house. And, of course, with the help of the water mage currently at his side.

"But Juvia isn't very far along. She can still _walk_."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be pushing yourself." Juvia playfully rolled her eyes, but allowed for Gajeel's antics, even though she already got enough hovering from her husband.

"I think the train still runs through here, so -"

"Juvia should be fine walking back if Gajeel is by her side," she said. Of course, she'd be just fine on her own, but she liked the way his hand tightened on her shoulder a bit as his pride swelled.

"Damn straight," he said. She smiled, and the two made their way back to Magnolia.

Just before the town was out of sight, though, Gajeel turned his head, looking back at the mountain with the crumbling building atop it, and smiled faintly.

 _Yeah… I wouldn't change anything, either._


End file.
